Stuffed Shirt
by Lina-Baggins
Summary: A possible oneshot, but I have ideas for other chapters. A female coworker reflects on Bobby's style through her LiveJournal.
1. Chapter 1

Stuffed Shirt

Author's notes:

A possible one-shot fic, depending on the response. This is more comedic.

Contains a possible spoiler for 'The Third Horseman'.

_(Found in the LiveJournal of one of MCS' female officers)_

Dear diary,

Oh lord, there he is! From the looks of it, he's back from an arrest. Lord, does he look sexy; khaki shirt, white tee and brushed jeans. Oh lord. Sometimes I wonder why Eames hasn't tried to get into his pants, but then he's almost ten years older than her. Still, that doesn't bother me!

His pants... mmmm. It's a pity that in half an hour, he'll be stuffed back into that suit of his. Not that I mind; when he glides in wearing a sexy navy blazer, pale blue shirt, striped tie, fitted pants and meticulously polished shoes, he does things to me no other man could. I'm not sure I'm alone in that!

Lord, there he goes, blazer in hand. To the men's. Someone stop him! I guess the interrogation didn't go as planned. Then again, this is him we're talking about. Perp probably confessed in five minutes flat. Then again, dressed like that, I'd tell him anything he wanted to hear. Oh wait... no, it's just Logan. Grr, get out of the way, Mike, you're obstructing the view!

Oh dear lord, here he comes; straightening his tie with precision. Must steady heartbeat.

OHMYGOD! HE'S LOOKING AT ME! HE'S SMILING AT ME!

Quick, must attempt to appear utterly consumed with important work. Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease. Must... look... up...

Oh no.

Still looking.

Still staring.

Still smiling.

_Ohshitohshitohshit_. Wait. He's... he's... bending over. Oh lord, would you CHECK OUT THAT ASS! Aaaand the crowd goes wild for the honey in the stuffed shirt! Hallelujah! Call the Governor! Declare a national holiday in honour of THAT ASS! Hurrah! He's tying his shoelaces! Hey Eminem! You left his ass out of your song by accident!

There he goes, back to interrogation. I wonder what I'd have to do to get him as a partner. Daczynski is, I'm sorry to say, verylacking in the areas that he has AMPLE talent.

Oh shit! Here comes Deakins! Better close this off now.

M. Buckley


	2. Chapter 2: A Possible Date

Stuffed Shirt: Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Apologies for the long delay. But I am back. I finished writing my book. I SAW BSB IN CONCERT! Oh wow! Howie was SUCH a honey! Wow!

I promise to write another Goren Withdrawals soon. Since y'all seem to love it so much. Also, I've been working on a Backstreet Boys movie, called On Tour. If you want to check it out, it's on my myspace, dreamingofthedayhowie

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_(Found in the LiveJournal of one of MCS' female officers)_

Dear diary,

Another day, another case. Please don't let him be in today...

Oh dear Lord, there he is! You can damn well _hear _the romantic music as he glides on in, lookin' all hot and sexy. Eames must be blind. She _has _to be blind. It's the only possible explanation (other than she's _gay_, which I highly doubt) why she's not _sleeping_ with him.

Or is she?

For "just partners", those two are _really_ close. Almost too close. Girl, I _swear_, you keep your pretty little manicured hands OFF my Bobby! You had your chance, now move aside!

Oh. My. God. Would you just _look_ at those shoulders. I swear, that detective could turn a straight man gay and a gay woman straight. Dear God. I think heaven's missing an angel and he's wearing a size _thirteen_ shoe. Oh yeah, plus he's walking past my desk...

Oh shit. No, he's not. He's stopping. He's... oh dear Lord.

He's standing right in front of me.

He's looking at me. _Christ, he's smiling at me!_

Must remain calm. Must not start screaming.

He's talking to me. I can't believe this. Senior Detective Robert Goren is talking to me. Please God, what did I _do_ to deserve this? Because I'd like to do more of it!

Did I just hear right? I think my hearing's given out on me, since my eyes are being assailed with pure perfection. But I'm questioning whether or not Bobby Goren just asked me to lunch...

Nope. My hearing is fine. He did just ask me to lunch.

Wonder if I can go half an hour early, lose twenty pounds and borrow something of Paris Hilton's before lunch?

M. Buckley.


End file.
